The True Story About Dan And Phil
by ArmYourself
Summary: Shipping between Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. Dan has no confidence after being bullied for his sexual orientation through several years. But after a hasty unplanned move, he meets Phil. Phil on the other hand, have the confidence of Justin Bieber. How are these boy supposed to get along?
1. Chapter 7

- Faggot!

- Loser.

- Go back to kindergarten, where you belong!

I closed my eyes and tried to shout out the voices, but it was like a CD that lagged. The words echoed in my head. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I was so tired of this. I wanted nothing more than that it would stop. Yes, I'm homosexual. And I've always been. Alright, not always always, but since seventh grade. That was when I was absolutely sure I was gay. Unfortunately, there were many homophobes in my school.

It had always been so. I was the bullied, all the others were bullies. After all the years of taunts and jibes had my confidence hit rock bottom, so I never found the courage to speak up. And the teachers did not seem to care either. They took it as if it were a game.

- How is it, Dan? Are you sick?

I lifted my head and met the school nurse's brown eyes.

- No, I'm just a little tired, that's it, I said and smiled a fake smile.

- Are you sure you're fine? You're a little pale.

I smiled back and nodded, praying inwardly that she would decide to go wherever she was heading at before she saw me. And then she went, and I went back to sit on the bench and feel sorry for myself. Please, cannot school end now? As an answer to my prayer the bell rang and everyone rushed towards the cabinets. Nobody wants to stay in school longer than necessary.

I walked with quick steps homeward. The worst thing that could happen now is that I ran into Niklas, the worst of the worst. It was he who first began to bully me; all the others followed his example since he always was right.

If we met face to face, as we have done many times before, it always ended up that I came home with a fresh black eye and dirty clothes.

Luckily, I met no one. I almost ran through the door and slammed it behind me.

- Is that you, Dan? My mother called from the kitchen.

- Yes, I replied, taking off my shoes and jacket and went into the kitchen.

Mom was standing at the stove, and was about to cook meat sauce. I sat down on one of the chairs and relaxed. I was safe.

- How was school? My mother knew that I was bullied, she had talked with both my teachers and principal several times, but as I mentioned before, it was a game for them.

- Okay. Just a little taunts. Better than usual, I murmured against the tabletop.

- I have good news! My mother said, and putted down the spoon she was holding. She turned to me and really jumped up and down with excitement.  
- Yes, I've talked to a friend of mine, and he'll lend you his apartment.

- You mean I'm going to move? All alone?

The idea scared me. Do not misunderstand me, I really wanted to move, but I was ready?

- Dan, you're old enough to move out.

- I guess you're right.

I jumped off the chair and hugged her tightly. I was going to miss her.

- Where am I moving?

- To Pewter City.

- That's awesome.

Yeah, it was awesome. We continued talked about it for a bit, before I got up to my room to pack my stuff. It felt like I was flying, I was so happy!


	2. Chapter 4

All right. Don't panic. Inhale. Breathe out. No, I cannot do this, I'm too nervous. Think if it will be just like before? But focus; no one here knows who you are. Maybe Niklas has an evil cousin or other relative that goes on at this school, and he chooses me as hack-chicken? Not likely. Or? First day of school is always the worst. You feel like a little cockroach running around and wary of all feet that want to step on one.

I held the map I got from the reception, and was desperately looking for room I would be in ... ten minutes. Oh great. Getting late the first day. Could it get any worse? I felt how the panic inside me grew.

- Are you lost?

I jumped and turned around, scared. A guy, in my age, stood in front of me with a questioning look in his face. I melted at the first sight of him. I melted at the first sight of him. Half long, black, straight hair, big blue eyes with long eyelashes. A mouth with thin lips. In short, a gift from God.

I caught myself staring like a fool and shook on the head.

- " Actually, you don't happen to know where room B1021 are?"

The guy in front of me laughed. It was no mean laugh, it was more like a nice laugh. And it sounded… wonderful.

- What a coincidence, I'm heading there too. Are you new? Or, silly question, perhaps? He laughed again.

I smiled, blushed and looked down.

- I'm Phil.

- Dan.

Phil shook my hand and smiled another one of his gorgeous smiles. Patrick made a toss with his head and started walking. He walked with quick steps and talked simultaneously. He asked Dan a lot of question like where he'd lived before and so on.

- Here it is, said Phil and opened the door ahead.

It was like walking into a monkey cage at zoo. Everyone sat and talked and laughed with each other. Some gave me quizzical looks when I entered the classroom, but no one seemed particularly interested.

- You can sit next to me, said Phil and started walking towards an empty table.

I quickly followed and did my best not to trip over the millions of bags that lay on the floor. Soon the door opened again and a middle-aged man entered. I assumed that everyone in the room felt great respect for him, for half a second all fell silent and turned to the blackboard.

- Good Morning.

Some mumbled good morning, but otherwise it was quiet as the grave.

- We have a newcomer in the class, said the teacher, who introduced himself as Eric. Where we have him ... there! Next to Phil!

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks as everyone's heads turned towards me.

- And your name is?

- Dan, I replied, trying not to tremble in my voice.

- Welcome, Dan. Where are you from?

- Hiougi City.

- That's pretty far away. Well, I hope you will enjoy good here. And I hope that all of you are nice to him.

Eric turned to the rest of the students and gave them a stern look. Again mutterings. Hope there is no bullies here.

Eric gave me the books I needed for his classes and started talking.

I soon understood why he had such respect. He had a wonderful voice, and a great way to teach. I found myself sitting leaning forward and really suck in everything he said.


	3. Chapter 12

- I guess you thought it was an interesting lesson, said Phil when we walked out of the classroom.

- Huh?

- Yes, you did not take your eyes off Eric for even a second. But I know he's good at talking.

I could only nod.

- Hey, hope you do not think this is cheeky, but if you want, you might come home with me for a cup of coffee?

I raised my eyebrows and stared at him. (Do not forget that he was incredibly handsome.) Would I get to see the inside of this divine creature home?

- What do you say? Phil asked, with a worrying tone in his voice.

- Oh, yes, sure, I said and smiled. Please, do not start blushing.

He smiled back and I felt my heart melt. We started walking back to Phil's apartment. It turned out that he lived in the same apartment building as me.

- Today's second coincidence! Phil said, laughing.

He lived a few floors above me, but luckily there was a lift. We went up in silence. All I could think about was how Phil looked at me before. I could not let it go. I tried to decipher the look in my head, but I failed.

It was played a little tune when we arrived and the doors opened. Phil went to the door that was straight forward and opened it. Although we lived in the same apartment building, our apartments looked completely different. His was elegantly decorated and I could hardly understand how a guy his age could afford all this. My apartment was hackneyed and stale in comparison.

A few minutes later we sat, each with a coffee cup in our hands and talked. After the coffee, I followed Phil to what I assumed was his room. Black walls with a white background wall, bed, desk, wardrobe, mirror. The large window gave the room a bright light that got the black walls to look almost a little gray.

- Well, sit wherever you want, said Phil and sat cross-legged on the bed. I sat down on his desk chair and continued my observation of the room. Some posters of people I assumed where rock bands, a few framed photos. In short, a nice place.

- What are you thinking? Phil asked, interrupting my thoughts. You're so coy. Are you always like this?

- Mostly, I said, I've never enjoyed having to speak to people, I get so nervous.

- But now it's just me here, said Phil and smiled. Again, that divine smile that almost made me faint.

Think of something disgusting, something boring, I told myself. A picture of broccoli showed up in my head and made me immediately to come to my senses again.

- What do you want to talk about? I asked.

- You decide.

- No, it's not working. Might as well warn you right now. I can never take the initiative in a conversation. Hope you still want to be friends with such a socially awkward person that I am.

- Are you kidding me, I have a great time, Phil said. I do not know what it is, but you fascinate me.

I stared at him. He laughed quietly and turned down his eyes.

- I know it sounds strange, but there's something about you that ... I do not know, Phil said and then he stretched out on his bed.

I continued to stare at him. I fascinated him? It was more the contrary. I have never met a person who is so ... open before.

- I can just say the same thing, I mumbled.

- Huh?

- Nothing, I said quickly and turned my eyes to the desktop.

A few minutes of silence. Oh, how I hate the awkward silence. If only I were not so cowardly!

Then he did something that surprised me a lot.


End file.
